haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Haikyū!! Cross Team Match!
Haikyū!! Cross Team Match!(ハイキュー!! Cross team match!) is a simulation game developed by Bandai Namco Games. It was released on March 3rd, 2016 for the Nintendo 3DS handheld console. Gameplay In this game, the player takes the role of the protagonist, the only volleyball player from Momojihara High School. The protagonist joins a joint practice held by Karasuno and interacts with the diverse cast of the Haikyuu!! universe. The player can befriend these characters and recruit them to make their own dream team. In some cases, when the trust meter gets to a certain number (eg. 50), you may trigger a special event such as a practice game to recruit someone or special item (eg. Donation Poster from Hinata). However, you will need to bring a certain character with you (eg. Kenma may need Hinata will trigger his special event). If you don't bring the right person, they will always give you a hint on who to bring with you. After you complete the main story, there is an extra storyline called Shimada Mart. The cast include key characters from Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurōdani, Aobajohsai, and Date Tech. Characters from other schools, such as Takeru Nakashima, Yūdai Hyakuzawa, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Masaki Gōra. and Daiki Ogano also make an appearance during the game. Promotional Material Gallery aobajousaiAd_crossTeam.jpg dateTechAd_crossTeam.jpg NekomaAd_crossTeam.jpg crossTeam_charactersAd.jpg crossTeam_previewAd.jpg UshijimaAd_crossTeam.jpg hinata and kags.PNG|Hinata and Kageyama in Haikyuu!! Team Cross Match!! Akaashi and Bokuto.PNG|Bokuto and Akaashi in Haikyuu!! Team Cross Match!! oikawa.PNG|Oikawa in Haikyuu!! Team Cross Match! Yachi and Sugawara.PNG|Yachi and Sugawara in Haikyuu!! Team Cross Match! oya oya 2.png|oya oya? Trust Meter.PNG|Trust Meter in Haikyuu!! Team Cross Match! event.PNG|The "!" means that there is a special event happening in that area kenma.png|Kenma will need Hinata to trigger his event special event.PNG|Hinata has triggered the event Preview Trivia *Despite the fact that the protagonist has a name (which you name), the characters will still call you "Momojihara" or "The guy from Momojihara". *The protagonist seems to have same traits and backstories as Hinata: The protagonist states that he would just play volleyball in a corner just like Hinata. In fact, Hinata cries in the game for that reason. The protagonist also seems to hug Hinata... The protagonist also seems to vomit when in high amounts of pressure just like Hinata. But unlike Hinata, the protagonist can hold it in sometimes. The protagonist also seems to be a little competitive when in running races just like Hinata. The protagonist seems to have a same attitude to volleyball like Hinata. On the day just before the tournament, He says "１秒でも長くコートに立っていたい" which means "I want to stand on the court even just one second longer". *Sometimes you have to recruit many people to recruit one specific person. eg. To recruit Oikawa: You need to recruit Kenma (Special Event with Hinata) You need to recruit Kuroo (Special Event with Kenma) You need to recruit Bokuto (Special Event with Kuroo) Oikawa's recruit event is triggered by Bokuto. *The protagonist calls Aone an "assassin" due to how he has no eyebrows. *The protagonist stays up till 3am as Hinata does a competition "to see who comes first". As a consequense, he passes out in the middle of the day. *The protagonist seems to get a autograph from Oikawa... External Link *Haikyuu!! Cross Team Match! Official Site *Haikyuu!! Games Twitter Navigation Category:Media Category:Games